


Caffeinated

by malteserscoffee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Eren Is a Little Shit, Fluff, Levi and hange and erwin are great friends, Levi is a writer - Freeform, M/M, Sassy Levi, eren makes good coffee, levi loves the coffee, lovely kissing, yes its a barista au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malteserscoffee/pseuds/malteserscoffee
Summary: Levi has two reasons for loving the Urban Titan Cafe: 
1. They have great tea2. They have a cute as hell barista who doesn't make what the customer wants
Sometimes, he thinks the barista is the reason he keeps coming back. Please, let him be wrong.





	1. Pistachio Rose Latte

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i have been working on this for over a month. it is unplanned so it may be rough around the edges. i edited it to the best of my abilities, but i still it needs work especially on levi's character. i'm also planning another one which is longer. this is more christmas/winter themed. but, enjoy!

Levi hugged his coat tighter around his body as his scowl deepened. He hated winters. Everyone thought that Levi would rather have the default season of the world be winter. And it was understandable; Levi resembled a person who hated children, gave out apples on Halloween and brought Christmas trees smaller than him (is that even possible?).

The truth was, he could be Santa fucking Clause himself and still hate winter. He hated the coldness, wetness and the fact that people wouldn’t shut the hell up in this weather. Right now, Levi hated this particular day for all the possible reasons. Not only was Hanji late, but there was a blizzard warning for 5 PM ,and he didn’t want to be stuck anywhere but his apartment when it hit.

Hanji was Levi’s editor and has been since he started the ‘Choice with No Regrets’ series. She was an advantage, what with her keen eye and her knack for correcting others bluntly, that they have no time to react. Hanji was great at most things, except punctuality. You have better chance asking Count Dracula to eat broccoli than getting her to come on time to any meeting. Levi shuddered again as the wind picked up. The cars zooming past him on the icy road didn’t exactly help the fact the wind was bitch-slapping him at the moment. He shoved his chin further into his scarf, trying to warm his frost-bitten nose. His phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled his phone out of the pocket of his coat, unlocking it to see a message from Hanji.

**SHITTY GLASSES **: Hey Levi****

**SHITTY GLASSES **: You must be standing out urban titan****

**SHITTY GLASSES **: Sorry****

**SHITTY GLASSES **: I can’t come today****

**SHITTY GLASSES **: Erwin needs me at the office for some shit****

**SHITTY GLASSES **: Sorry again and I’ll come to your flat****

**SHITTY GLASSES **: Hv fun****

Levi should have expected it. There was a certain level of spontaneity that Hanji yielded that everyone eventually gets used to. So it’s natural they cancel possibly every plan they have and people tend to forget that they would do that. Levi just sighed; he didn’t bother to reply. Levi contemplated going into the café and maybe getting some work done. He also thought of going back home and having a nice glass of wine (yes at four thirty in the evening, you can’t judge). Maybe he could even catch up on an episode or two of Supernatural and then get back to his work.

He chose the café. He can work a little longer, and it’s warm there. 

He opened the glass door to Urban Titan Café, making the glass beadings hanging above the door frame chime. He had his eyes downcast, focusing on the clean wooden floor of the café. He loved this café so much. They valued hygiene above anything else, offered all kinds of tea. They always had seats no matter how many customers there were. Hell they could accommodate people on the roof. 

He raised his eyes meeting the expectant eyes of a boy who looked like he’s about to shit himself if Levi didn’t walk over and order. Levi slid into one of the black chairs at the breakfast bar as the boy – Eren, his nametag read – beamed at him. Eren clasped his hands behind his back before welcoming him with a lot of vigour.

“Good evening sir! Welcome to Urban Titan; what may I get for you today?” Eren’s green -no blue-wait -no green eyes sparkled under the fluorescent light. His brown hair, tousled of course, looked soft. But he wasn’t Annie. 

“Where’s Annie?” Levi didn’t beat around the bush. Levi jumped straight into the bush and caught the hiding rabbit by its ears. 

Eren cocked his head, in almost a dog-like way, to the side. “Annie?”

“Yeah, short, blonde, resting bitch face,” Levi raised an eyebrow at the brunette. Eren’s eyes shone in recognition. He rubbed the back of his neck before answering.

“Annie graduated from university four months ago. She snagged a damn good position in an architectural firm. She quit working here but stills visits a lot,” Eren said. Levi sighed and pulled out his laptop from his black satchel.

“I suppose that can’t be helped. I’ll have a black tea with no milk or sugar, please,” Levi said. He pulls up the word document, continuing from where he last left off. He expected the sound of the Eren pottering around making his tea. He even expected Eren to say “Coming right up!” Anything that’ll contradict the fact that Eren was just standing, staring at Levi. 

Levi looked up at Eren. He looked like someone who just saw blood in their shit (get that checked out, Mike, don’t just tell me). His eyes were wide, his mouth hung a-jar in shock and his hands gripped the marble counter-top. 

“Hey, brat, are you going to get me my tea?” Levi asked, cocking his eyebrow. Eren’s expression doesn’t change as Levi gets a bit annoyed.

“Uh, yeah, sorry. It’ll be right up,” Eren regained his posture. He still had a questioning look on his face, but turned to brew the hot tea that Levi deserved. 

Levi went back to Word document, trying to keep writing. It’s rare that he gets to come to The Urban Titan to write. Usually, he uses his insomnia to his advantage and writes in the early mornings. Often, he gets so immersed in his characters he writes on until one in the afternoon. Erwin had a policy against overworking clients. So he often prohibited Levi from writing from beyond 12 hours unless he has a tight deadline. This doesn’t work in favour of Levi who had no hobbies other than cleaning. Thus, so, he was then left to his own devices for more than five hours sometimes. 

Eren placed a cup of steaming black tea in front of Levi on the clean counter. Levi looked up at the brunette who now sported a disdained look on his face. 

“That’ll be $3.50,” Eren said as he opened the cash register. Levi paid up and took a sip from the tea cup. Hot, and bitter, just like him. Levi continued writing. He could have finally finished the chapter he was working on if Eren didn’t open his mouth.

“Why do you hold your cup weird?” Eren cupped his face with his palms, elbows resting on the marble of the counter.

“Because I can,” Levi answered not looking up from the laptop. Eren was persistent. Out of the corner of his eye, Levi could see Eren pull a face. 

“Come one, don’t be a scrooge. At least tell me your name,” Eren said. 

“Fuck you,” Levi took another sip (a large gulp) of the bitter tea.

“Hello, Fuck You, my name is Eren. How are you enjoying that cup of bitterness and sadness?” Eren drawled, his face going from persistent to annoyed. He looked like a person who gets angry very easily.

“It tastes great. What do you guys do to the tea to make it so good?” Levi looked up for a moment and regretted it. Eren’s eyes shone in defiance for a moment. It was soon replaced with a mischievous twinkle. He leaned away from the counter, holding eye contact with Levi for a solid two minutes before he spoke. Levi stared back.

“So, Fuck You, how about you finish your tea soon before I get you refills, on the house, because you seem to like it a lot?” Eren pulled a satisfied look on his face, as though he just told an applause-worthy punch line to a joke. 

“Sure, I suppose. If the tea is free, I can’t complain,” Levi responded trying to test how long it’ll be before Eren left him alone. He turned his attention to his abandoned word document. 

Eren chuckled and leaned towards Levi again. “I can’t call you Fuck You forever, so what’s your name?” 

“Levi.” 

“Levi,” Eren repeated the name, tasting each letter on tongue. He dragged the ‘I’ and pronounced ‘vi’ as ‘ffy’. 

God bless Levi’s gay-ass heart. 

“What are you doing?” Eren asked pointing at the laptop. Levi took another sip of the tea, finishing the cup, before answering: 

“Writing.”

“Writing what?”

“Stories” 

"Don’t you want to tell me what the stories are about?” Eren now had a curious expression. 

“Don’t you want to shut the hell up?” Levi retaliated. 

“Tell me,” he whined. 

“I can’t tell what my story is about,” Levi explained. He tried to get out of this conversation.

“Oh, pity. Wait, you finished your tea! Just wait for a second, I’ll get you something,” Eren exclaimed. The last sentence particularly worried him. For all Levi knew, Eren could mean drugs.

“Uh, Eren, actually—“ Levi never got to complete his sentence. 

One of the reasons Levi liked this particular café was because of its lack of customers in the evening. Usually, in the mornings, the place would be crowded with a large number of people ranging from the sleep-deprived college student to the hipster-probably-thirteen-year-old-girl-‘who is doing it for the blog’. Levi is never present during this time. But, this is the same reason he hates it. If there were more customers in the evening Eren wouldn’t bother him much. Levi couldn’t blame him for trying. He became used to people trying to break his cold exterior, thinking there would be a warmer personality. They were wrong and they all failed. 

Eren returned with his cup of tea as he finished the chapter he was editing. A cup slid over to him. Levi, without paying much attention to the cup or its contents, brought it up to his lips to take a sip. His slightly parted lips clamped close the second he smelt the “tea”. He brought the cup back down to the table top, and looked up at Eren’s eager face. 

“What the fuck is this?” Levi asked. Eren looked confused for a moment. 

“Coffee,” Eren replied.

“I know. I asked for tea. So why is coffee, a weird-ass one at that, sitting in front of me?” Levi questioned spitefully.

“First off all, this is Pistachio Rose Latte, and second off all, I wanted to give you at least one drinks off our Specials Menu,” Eren explained, shrugging as he finished. Levi simply raised an eyebrow. He admired Eren’s nonchalance.

“So, will you, please, take a sip and tell me what you think?” Eren pleaded, his brown hair falling onto his face. 

Levi was always a sucker for boys with dark and light eyes, who can pull a perfect puppy face. And that is the reason he relented to Eren’s wish, or so he told himself. He took a sip, and another one, and another one. Soon, he had finished the cup. And judging from Eren’s face Levi could tell he loved the fact that Levi finished the whole drink that quick. To tell the truth, Levi expected something much worse. But instead he got a warm drink that made him feel soft inside. The taste of pistachios was a new and bold change from his old black tea.Eren’s eagerness showed on his face. His eye colour intensified with excitement. Levi just didn’t comprehend why Eren wanted to know about his opinion, and frankly Levi was scared to tell how he felt. 

Luckily (or not), another customer came in to order. Levi turned to his laptop again, now with two empty cups around it. As the customer ordered, Levi focused a bit on Eren’s voice. By then, Levi gave up on writing. There was little chance he’d be able to concentrate with that voice being right next to him. 

“So, what do you think?” Eren propped his elbows up on the counter. Levi noticed, for the first time, that Eren’s fingers were almost artist-worthy. The long, slender fingers cupped his face and Levi really wanted to have those fingers brush against his cheek. He realized he was probably staring a bit too long and cleared his throat before answering.

“Good,” he replied plainly. He wasn’t that good with words in physical conversations. 

“Good? That’s it? That’s my special blend,” Eren said in exasperation. 

“What more can I say?” Levi asked. 

Eren rolled his eyes. “Describe what the coffee tasted like, would you order that in the future, whatever,”

“Uhh, the coffee tasted like… pistachios? And it was slightly bitter too and that was an interesting contrast. Maybe I would order it in the future, who knows,” Levi tried.

 _That was the most awkward thing that ever happened to me. Fuck my life. I hope he never hears me say any like that ever again._

Apparently, that was all that Eren wanted out of Levi. He nodded, satisfied, and pulled a chocolate out of his apron pocket. 

“Good, here’s a chocolate for exhausting your complimenting skills.” 

How the hell did that fucker know that Levi was an absolute slut for chocolates?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey again. if you liked it please give me kudos. it helps me stay full. thank you. if you think i can improve or if you want to voice your thoughts, comment. i'll try to reply.
> 
> also i'm looking for a beta. i would appreciate if you were interested. pls tell me ur name and how you'd like to contacted in the comments. thank you again.
> 
> tumblr: blacklikemydarksoul


	2. Rosemary Ginger Molasses Latte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again. FIVE DAYS TO LEVI AND VICTOR'S BIRTHDAYS!!!!111!!! sorry. i'm back with another chapter. this includes wonderful puns, beautiful asses and a short levi. as usual.
> 
> enjoy the chapter!

Levi promised he wouldn’t come back there after Eren pulled out the chocolate; Levi had a knack for breaking promises he made to himself. He slightly wanted to turn and go back home before Eren—shit, Eren saw him and waved. 

That jackass.

One reason he thinks he came back was the chocolate. Another reason, one that Levi refused believe worked, is that was the Latte. As much as he wanted to say it wasn’t as good as some other ridiculously coffee and tea he has tried, it was somehow better that them. Perhaps it was the warmth, or the fact that Eren was so adamant on serving Levi the coffee.

Levi opened the door glancing quickly around the shop. Today, somehow within the time period of twelve hours, the café was decorated in such a Christmas-like fashion that Birmingham would be jealous. The top most area of the ceiling was decorated with sparkly tinsels from which little green elves were hanging. On the door, there hung a classic wreath. The whole place was adorned with fairy-lights, and in the corner stood a very large, very extravagant Christmas tree. All the lights were switched off, and the fairy lights cast a low orange glow on everyone.

Eren smiled at Levi, the yellow-orange lights casting a shadow on his face and somehow bringing out the green of his eyes even more. Levi slid into the same black seat, casually glancing at Eren. He was staring expectantly at Levi. 

“Wait, are you drooling?” Levi squints at Eren. And just for effect, and to see Eren be more confused than he probably was, Levi reached up and brushed his thumb against the corner of Eren’s lips.

Eren mouth dropped open in surprise, and his cheeks reddened. His eyes quickly widened, prompting a smirk from Levi as he sat back down. 

Eren’s cheeks were still red as he started to speak. Levi was too caught up in his glee to listen to what he said. 

“Uh, what did you say?” Levi asked.

Eren cleared his throat and repeated what he said. “What would you like to order?”

Just to make Eren want to claw his eyes out, Levi answered with “Black tea, no sugar or milk.” 

Eren stared incredulously, and sighed at Levi’s (possible) stupidity.

He smiled at Levi again. “You’re not going to give up are you?”

“No” 

“God bless your obstinate heart,” Eren raised his arms to the ceiling.

“Yeah, I have about the same chance of Jesus blessing my heart as Lucifer being accepted back into heaven,” Levi retorted.

“Whatever, I am getting you something other than black tea,” Eren turned to the array of coffee machines and kettles placed precariously (among the tea bags, coffee beans, sweetener bottles and sugar packets) on the counter behind him. 

Levi, unfortunately, didn’t have anything to do that day. He didn’t even have a book to read. And that is why (for all those wondering) he stared at Eren’s constantly moving back.

Eren chose to wear a striped red and white sweater, under which the ends of a white shirt poked through, and a pair of denim jeans. His brown hair was tousled as always. The most appealing part, however, was the ass.

Somehow the word ‘shapely’ didn’t fit in quite right. Maybe curvaceous?

The only word that came close to describing that fine piece of art was perfect. Or ‘totally bangible’. Either.

Eren turned back to Levi holding a cup of something that had a light brown colour. The foam was intricately drawn in what looked like a Christmas tree. He set it down on a coaster, and reached for a plate behind him. He selected a croissant out of the display and put that in front of Levi too.

Levi held the cup, examining the contents. It smelt slightly like ginger with hints of rosemary. And Levi won’t admit it but it looked taste-worthy. He took a precarious sip, eyes widening almost immediately. The flavour exploded in his mouth and judging by Eren’s expression, he was satisfied. 

‘Good, isn’t it?’ Eren asked already wearing a smug expression.

‘Don’t get cocky, brat,” Levi took a bite out of his croissant.

‘I’m not getting cocky,” he protested. ‘And brat? Seriously?’

‘Yes brat. Now deal with it. About the coffee: it’s good. It’s better than yesterdays’,’ he said surprising himself. The same surprise showed on Eren’s face. But only momentarily; he quickly brightened up.

‘Well, it’s on the house. Tell me about yourself, Levi,’ Eren prompted leaning on the counter again. 

‘Do your work, Jaeger, instead of flirting with the customers,’ a voice from the back said.

‘Oh fuck you. Like you do any work anyway. All you do is smoke cigarettes you stole from your father and stare at Mikasa’s ass,’ Eren shot back. A blonde boy with a weird brown undercut stepped out from the room behind Eren. It seemed to be the room where they would make pastries or organize the boxes of orders that come in. 

‘I don’t steal cigarettes from Pa. And I don’t ogle at Mikasa’s ass any more than you ogle at his,’ Weird Undercut pointed at Levi. Levi was kind of flattered that Weird Undercut thought that Eren would find his ass ‘Eren-will-ogle-at’ worthy. Eren blushed.

‘Shut up Jean.’

‘That’s the best insult you got?’ Jean was digging himself into a grave where Eren was going to bury him and his entire family with him in.

‘No Jean. But it’s all you’re worth,’ Eren turned and smiled. Levi snorted into his cup. He could see Jean slowly smirking.

‘Eren, honey, you’re confusing my worth with the size of your dick.’ That took the cake for Eren apparently. But before either boy could say anything, Levi decided this is where he will jump in.

‘Eren, get me some more of the coffee,’ he held out the white porcelain cup at Eren. Eren looked kind of startled at the sudden change of topic. Jean walked back into the kitchen muttering something along the lines of ‘what a shithead’.

Eren refilled the cup quickly and placed it before Levi. 

‘I never told what the name of the drink is. Mind if I do?’ Eren waggled his eyebrows like he just delivered the punch line to some perverted joke.

‘Surprise me,’ Levi threw up his arms in “jazz-hands” motion.

‘Rosemary Ginger Molasses Latte, as I like you A-Latte’

The two of them stared at each other for a long time. Levi looked at Eren with a face of disappointment that only a mother can don when she found that her son is doing crack and her daughter has an STD from some guy in her nightly prostitution job. Eren, on the other hand, looked like Levi’s Uncle, Lazy-Eyes Louis, when he spots a hot lady from across the bar. He was physically leering at Levi.

That motherfucking raisin and his wonderfully idiotic eyes and leering abilities that manage to make Levi’s heart try to find how fast it can beat before it exits the fuck out the ribcage.

Levi leaned back and raised an eyebrow at Eren.

‘Seriously? _Seriously?_ ’ Levi put his hand to his forehead in exasperation.

Eren laughed. 

Levi just sold his soul to Lucifer (the old man) to hear that again.

Eren laughed again and even louder. A few customers looked over.

Levi mentally thanked the old Lucifer for his great help with the wonderful man in front him.

‘What? Don’t you like my puns? I personally think it’s the best way to espresso my feelings,’ Eren wiggled his fingers at Levi’s face.

‘No,’ Levi says as he finishes his drink with the last sip.

‘Aw, come on. Don’t be such a sourpuss,’ Eren pouted and Levi’s heart did a quadruple Salchow in the icy pits of hell it’s descending into.

‘I’m not being a sourpuss, I’m being a realist’

‘Yeah, and I’m straight,’ Eren rolled his eyes. Did he just say he was gay? _Damn._

‘Straight as a circle,’ Jean snorted, much like a horse. 

‘Get back to work, you dirty pile of laundry,’ Eren snapped back.

‘Oh, I’m so scared of Mr Boss here. He’ll surely fire me if I don’t do my work,’ Jean whined in a damsel-in-distress fashion, placing the back of his hand to his forehead and slightly dropping against the doorframe.

‘Well, I will,’ Eren quipped. A customer walked up to the counter ready to order. The middle-aged woman looked as though she had to take care of twenty crying babies at 2 am in the morning. She probably had to. 

‘Good evening, ma’am. What can I get for you?’ Eren puts on his charming smile. Levi takes to watching him as the woman orders.

Levi always had a quirk where he could pick out peoples’ odd little traits just by watching them for a while. He noticed, from observing Eren, that Eren is left-handed. He holds his pen in such a way that his index and middle finger rest on top of the pen with thumb touching the tip of the index finger, and the pinkie and ring finger on the bottom. He also bit his lips a lot. 

Levi unconsciously licked his lips. 

Eren finished the order. He returned to his position in front of Levi. Noticing the empty cup, he took it away to clean it.

‘Hey, brat, why aren’t there many customers?’ Levi asked.

‘I don’t know why don’t you have a life?’ With a glare from Levi he quickly changed his tone. ‘I mean, the shop usually has few customers in the beginning of December because mostly, the more popular shops attract customers. Towards Christmas however everyone starts to get out of the three million Starbucks littered around here, and as they get more crowded they come here. Usually that’s how we get customers all year around anyway.’ 

_Oh so nothing to do with a hot barista._

‘Oh, so nothing to do with persistent barista,’ Levi pointed out. Eren glared at him and sighed.

‘I expected nothing less that burning sarcasm from the human espresso’

Why does Levi like him again?

‘Come on, tell me about yourself,’ Eren persisted.

‘How? Should I say “Levi, Trost, writer, 34, male, I’m not here for a fuck because I have none to give” or maybe even “Hi! Welcome to the wonderful world called ‘the gutter’ where I rule as King Levi”,’ he proclaimed.

‘Yes,’ Eren deadpanned. Levi rolled his eyes so hard his head hurt for a second. ‘So, you are 34 huh?’

‘Yes. What about it?’ Levi asked indignantly.

‘Nothing, just surprised that you look so young,’ Eren commented. 

‘Is this about my height?’ Levi narrowed his eyes.

‘Uh, of course not. I just thought you looked, facially, like a…a twenty year old,’ Eren seemed nervous by this. Levi decided it’d be fun to tease him.

‘Oh, so you thought you’d be able to get in the pants of a twenty year old but got disappointed. Is that it?’ Levi asked.

‘NO! I mean I just thought—'

‘You thought I looked young enough and handsome enough to be shipped off to some shady underground prostitution circle of which you are the leader,’ Levi suggested to the now slightly sweating Eren. 

‘No, no, no, no, no, no,’ Eren muttered looking down. Levi chuckles at Eren’s obvious discomfort.

‘You’re easy to toy with,’ Levi said.

‘Shut up’

‘I don’t shut up, I grow up and when I look at you I throw up,’ Levi recited his familiar kindergarten jab.

‘Oh Levi, even your comebacks don’t agree with your height,’ Eren chuckled.

‘Don’t push me, I’ll bite your knees off,’ Levi threatened.

‘Ooh, kinky,’ Eren winked.

‘You shithead’

‘Yes, adorable midget’ Levi could see Eren knew he was treading on thin ice. Levi flipped him off in the most gracious way possible. Eren rolled his eyes.

‘Hey Levi,’ he began.

‘What is it, brat?’

‘I lost my number, can I borrow yours?’ Eren smirks.

Levi is hundred per cent done with Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's me again. if you enjoyed the chapter, leave me some kudos. i have sacrifice kudos to satan this weekend and if you're kind enough please leave enough to sacrifice to my lord and saviour. okay, bring the satanism down a notch honey, you'll scare your kudos, i mean, readers away. anyway, leave a comment below telling me what your favourite part was.  
> thank you for reading, and thank you for the kudos and comments on the last chapter.  
> P.S. the hunt is still on for my beta. if you wish to be my beta, please leave me your contact details in the comments or on my tumblr.
> 
> tumblr: blacklikemydarksoul


	3. Hot Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, another chapter in two (one?) days. Hello, again. thank you for stopping by again. this chapter, i am not proud of. It's more of a filler chapter than an actual chapter with all the ereri. sorry. but enjoy the chapter nevertheless!

Levi did give his number. He gave up and actually gave his number to the same man who used the worst possible pick up line on this planet. 

Eren may have an ass and a face that could make Donald Trump give up presidency, but the pick-up lines need a bit of work. 

Okay, a lot. 

To be honest, Levi expected Eren to forget that Levi fed in the number at all. He would have never even thought for a second that Eren would text him. 

That is why he nearly shit himself when his phone went off. Hanji and Erwin glanced at him as he nearly had a heart attack on the leather couch. He switched on his phone and saw the message that Eren had sent. 

**UNKNOWN NUMBER: **hi****

**UNKNOWN NUMBER: **tis I, EREN JAEGER****

**YOU: **Nice to know****

**UNKNOWN NUMBER: **hehe****

Levi quickly saved the number under ‘Shitty Brat’. Nearly everyone’s contact started with ‘shitty’. 

**YOU: **Why did you text me?****

**SHITTY BRAT: **I don’t noe maybe to fking send u memes @2 in the mrng.****

**YOU: **Who is to say I wont be sleeping?****

**SHITTY BRAT: **U? sleeping? Lol****

**YOU: **Fuck you and your stupid grammar.****

**SHITTY BRAT: **well if u insist…****

Levi snorted. Really loudly. Maybe too loudly. Hanji and Erwin who were previously fixated on the T.V. turned their attention to Levi. 

‘What are doing, eh Levi?’ Hanji asks grinning. 

‘Nothing,’ Levi says quickly. Maybe too quickly. His phone vibrates in his hand, causing the three of their eyes to fall on the bright screen. 

Suddenly, it was like the climax of a movie. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. Hanji grabbed the phone out of his hand, sending him scrambling after them. Erwin stopped the movie and bounded after Hanji, Levi following closely. They ran into the dining room. By the time Levi got there, Hanji and Erwin had jumped onto the table. 

Those slimy bastards knew Levi would never jump on his furniture. Levi growleda sound low and threatening. 

‘Give it back Hanji,’ Levi said. 

‘No’

‘Hanji’

‘They said no, Levi. Fucking live with it,’ Erwin sided. He was looming over Levi. He was already a six-foot-giant but on the table, he seemed more like a Titan. 

‘No, hand me my phone Hanji,’ Levi said. 

‘Not before I see who you are messaging,’ they said as they unlocked the phone. They scrolled through the very little messages. Erwin leaned over trying to read. 

Levi gave up trying to jump up and grab the phone. He sighed and closed his eyes. 

‘”Hey my sister thinks you’re familiar”—ooh family eh Levi?’ Hanji read from the phone. ‘Her name’s Mikasa, know her?’ 

‘No,’ Levi replies. 

‘Hmm, “are you there Levi? Are you okay?” Blah blah blah, hmm. He’s just worried as to why you aren’t answering. I’m going to answer,’ Hanji said cheerfully. 

‘You hag,’ Levi jumped up trying to use Hanji’s legs as a pivot to somehow swing himself up and catch the phone. 

‘Erwin,’ Hanji nods in his direction. Erwin jumps off the table and catches Levi by his arms and pins it behind his back keeping it in a lock. 

‘I’m going to text back,’ Hanji declares. 

‘No, you won’t you little shit,’ Levi tries get away from Erwin and lost. Hanji smiled at Levi, and started typing. Levi slumped against Erwin. After what seemed like eternity, Hanji handed back his phone with a smile on their face. 

‘There you go. Do we have anymore coffee?’ They ask throwing the phone back at Levi. Levi scrambled to catch it. He unlocked the phone. Erwin looked down at the phone. Hanji started making coffee. 

**SHITTY BRAT: **Levi u ok?****

**SHITTY BRAT: **LEV R U DER****

**SHITTY BRAT: **DUDE****

**SHITTY BRAT: **R U DED?****

**SHITTY BRAT: **DONT IGNORE ME U RAISIN****

**SHITTY BRAT: **FUCKING SHIT ANSWER****

**YOU: **HI!****

**SHITTY BRAT: **who r u****

**YOU: **Levi ofcourse****

**SHITTY BRAT: **nope he wudnt put exclamation mrks****

**YOU: **okay u caught me, im hanji****

**YOU: **his friend****

**SHITTY BRAT: **he has frnds. Wow****

**YOU: **lol****

**SHITTY BRAT: **did u tke his fone away?****

**YOU: **yea, wanted to see who he was txtng****

**SHITTY BRAT: **me, im Eren btw****

**YOU: **nice to meet u****

**SHITTY BRAT: **rite back at u****

**YOU: **hw did u meet our little Levi kun****

**SHITTY BRAT: **u noe the urban titan café rite?****

**YOU: **yea****

**SHITTY BRAT: **yea, im the brista there and I keep serving lev evythng he doesn’t order****

**YOU: **lol he must hate it****

**SHITTY BRAT: **he always compliments my coffee****

**YOU: **u lucky cookie****

**SHITTY BRAT: **lol why didny lev come today****

**YOU: **he comes everyday? He is havng a movie nite w/ Erwin and i****

**SHITTY BRAT: **sounds fun****

**YOU: **it is, wanna come?****

**SHITTY BRAT: **rly?****

**YOU: **yea comn. And bring 4 drinks****

**SHITTY BRAT: **send me ur address****

Levi looked up from the phone and glared at Hanji. 

‘Why the fuck did you do that?’ he snapped at them. Erwin placed a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down. 

‘Why, Levi. Just to invite him over; we need to know how good looking he is. We cannot have our dear Levi fucking someone who is bad looking in a coffee shop,’ Hanji winked at him. 

‘I- I am not fucking him,’ Levi doesn’t blush easily, but here we are. 

‘Okay, but in sure time you will,’ Erwin piped up. 

‘Shut up, Captain Eyebrows,’ Levi shouts. The doorbell rings just as Hanji opens their mouth. Levi already knew who it was. He shrugged off Erwin’s hand and walked to the door. Hanji and Erwin bounded after him like actual fucking dogs. 

He swung the door open only to find Eren wrapped in what seemed like a hundred layers of clothes. His body seemed puffed up with the jackets and sweaters. He wore boots which created wet black puddles. His scarf was wound tightly around his neck up to his mouth. He was shivering slightly and he was holding a cardboard tray containing four drinks. 

‘Hi,’ he said smiling. 

‘Hi,’ Levi replied simply. 

‘I brought hot chocolate,’ he said holding out the box. ‘May I come in now?’ He asked raising an eyebrow. 

Levi shook his head. ‘Oh right, come in,’ he gestured to enter the apartment. Hanji jumped up behind Levi, beaming at Eren. 

‘Hi! I’m Hanji. I am the reason that Levi gets out of bed each day,’ they said smiling. 

‘I’m Erwin. I make sure Levi has enough money to eat and pay his bills,’ Erwin smiled warmly at Eren. 

Eren walked in, wiping his feet on the welcome mat. He removed his shoes at the front door. Levi’s eyes softened at the small gesture. At this rate, Levi would be birthing Eren’s children tomorrow. That’s not even biologically possible. He took off his coat and scarf and hung it on the coat rack. 

‘Uh, where do you think I can keep the coffee?’ Eren asked. 

‘Oh, right. Um, just put them on the coffee table,’ Levi said. Hanji and Erwin took a seat on the couch, looking between Eren and Levi. 

Eren placed the coffee on the table, gesturing at them to take one. He himself took a red cup decorated with little Santa Clauses. Levi picked the brown one with red spots. Erwin took the remote and resumed the movie. 

Levi only noticed that Eren sat next to him right now. Eren was so close; Levi could smell the boyhood cologne. Levi almost felt the urge to brush his hands through Eren’s hair. Almost. 

‘Oh, so you weren’t lying when you said you were watching The Nightmare before Christmas,’ Eren remarked sipping the hot chocolate tentatively. 

‘Why would you think I was lying?’ Levi asked. He turned the cup in his hand, the heat from the drink warming his palms. 

‘I don’t know. I figured you were watching Fifty Shades of Grey and were too embarrassed to tell me,’ Eren shrugged. 

‘Why would I be watching Fifty Shades of Grey with Erwin and Hanji?’ Levi looked at Eren incredulously. 

‘Erwin?’ Eren questioned. Erwin looked up. ‘That is an interesting name.’ 

‘Yeah, my dad wanted to name me Rick but my mom was batshit crazy about this country singer in her time that had big-ass eyebrows. Fun-fact: he used to sleep with old women for their underwear to use as props in his concerts,’ Erwin said eliciting laughs from Hanji and Eren. Levi rolled his eyes. 

‘Erwin you never told us how you got your name,’ Hanji squealed as they wiped away tears from their eyes. 

‘Well, I never told you that my grandfather used to work in the army and while he was there he used to pass drinks from his superior’s cabinets to his friends on the enemy side so that they’d get piss-ass drunk and the next day, they wouldn’t be able to fight well,’ Erwin stated, a smug look crossing his face. 

‘Holy fuck, that is a level of extra that I aspire to be,’ Eren gasped. 

‘You idiots, he’s fucking with you,’ Levi said shaking his head slightly. Erwin sniggered as Eren and Hanji leaned over to smack Erwin at the back of the head. Levi rolled his eyes and took another sip of the hot drink. 

‘So, Eren, tell me about yourself,’ Hanji plopped themselves down on the arm of the couch next to Eren. 

‘What can I say?’ Eren replies setting his empty cup back on the coffee table. 

‘Hmm, how about how old are you?’ Hanji asked. 

‘Twenty-two. I am going to graduate in five months,’ Eren said holding up five fingers. 

‘Oh, see Levi, he is legal,’ Erwin stated. 

‘Fuck you,’ Levi said as Eren laughed. 

Levi sank back into his couch drinking the last of his hot chocolate. It was a miracle that Eren brought the hot chocolate. Levi would never order hot chocolate himself. The world would have to end and My Chemical Romance would have to reunite in order to have someone catch him ordering hot chocolate. 

He opted to stare (admire) at Eren as silence returned. Eren was slowly working his way through hot chocolate, the voices of Jack Skellington and Sally mingling in the background. His blue sweater crinkled and crackled. His brown hair looked as though, Eren had tried to tame it, and failed. 

It was very cute. 

‘Brat,’ Levi started. 

‘Hmm,’ Eren replied. 

‘Do you want something to eat?’ he asked. 

‘No thank you. Mikasa’s making Oyakodon tonight. If I don’t eat it, she’ll kill me,’ Eren said shrugging. 

‘Oh’

‘Say, Eren. What do you study?’ Erwin asked. 

_Wow Erwin, you succeeded in being the most boring person ever_

‘I’m majoring in Medical Science and minoring in Business,’ he answered. 

‘Oh, that’s nice. You mentioned a Mikasa earlier. Who is she?’ Hanji leaned forward. 

‘That’s my adopted sister. She, my best friend, Armin, and I live together,’ Eren explained. ‘Levi, are you sure you don’t know anyone called Mikasa?’ 

‘No’

‘Oh, she must have been mistaken then,’ he said frowning slightly. 

‘I guess so’

‘So, what do you guys do?’ Eren asked looking at Erwin and Hanji. 

‘I’m Levi’s editor. Erwin is the publisher,’ Hanji replied, gesturing wildly. 

‘Oh, that’s nice’

Once again, the silence returned. This time it was less comforting and more awkward. It was stifling to the point of suffocation. 

‘What time is it?’ Eren asked, stretching his body in a feline like character. 

‘It’s ten to seven,’ Levi looked down at his watch. 

‘Oh shit, Mikasa’s going to stab me in the face,’ Eren slapped his forehead. 

‘Why specifically in the face?’ Levi asked being the smartass he was born to be. 

‘I don’t know. I really have to get going. It was fun meeting you guys. I hope we meet each other again,’ Eren said as he walked to the front door. Levi stood up, gathering the cups and dumping them in the trash can. Hanji and Erwin walked Eren to the door and Eren started redressing himself. When Levi joined them, Eren was adjusting his beanie on his head. 

‘I’ll see you on Friday then,’ Eren smiled. 

‘We’ll see about that, brat,’ Levi said. 

‘Well, good night’

‘Good Night’

‘Don’t miss me too much,’ Eren jeered. 

‘I’ll try my hardest,’ Levi rolled his eyes. 

Eren walked out the front door, waving at them. As Levi closed the door, Hanji and Erwin dragged him by the back of his shirt to the living room. 

Levi had zero experience in dealing with anything remotely romantic. Not that he was experiencing anything romantic of course. But Hanji and Erwin had other thoughts. 

‘Tell me you like him,’ Hanji wailed. 

‘Why should I?’ Levi asked putting his kettle to boil. 

‘Because then we both can hard core ship you both and force you into a marriage with Eren,’ Erwin said. 

‘What?’ 

‘What?’ 

‘Nothing’

‘Sure,’ Levi rolled his eyes. He took the kettle off the stove and poured the hot water into the cup and dropped the tea bag in. 

‘But, no seriously, we want to know if you feel any sort of attraction towards the boy,’ Hanji said, leaning against the countertop. Levi brought the tea up to his lips. 

‘Does wanting to rip out his throat count as an attraction?’ Levi slightly blew at the cup. 

Hanji rolled their eyes. ‘Don’t you think that a tad bit exaggerative?’ 

‘It won’t be when I rip out yours,’ Levi countered. 

Erwin laughed and slung an arm around Levi. 

‘Don’t be an asshole, we are just looking out for you and making sure you get laid,’ he said. 

‘I suppose I’ll see in hell after I kill you both,’ Levi said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again. thank you for reading this chapter. please support the author, feed her with your kind comments and-- dare i say-- kudos. thank you for the 72(!!) kudos and the comments. i really appreciate the kind words. And the beta-selection is closed. thank you for applying! see you later.
> 
> have a nice day and merry christmas!
> 
> tumblr: blacklikemydarksoul


	4. Christmas Cookie Cappuccino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi. i hope all of you had a great Christmas. I have a beta: DeathKitsune666. slightly satanic but great nevertheless. she has written a fic, I'll Always Be There For You, and please check it out. she's awesome. this chapter we find out how eren came out and the true strength of Humanity's Strongest. 
> 
> enjoy!

Levi walked into the Urban Titan, for the first time, in the morning. He was freezing his balls off from the cold and when he walked in, he was ready to melt. Why couldn’t he take his car like a normal human being?

_Maybe because I live right next to the café?_

 _ _He shivered as he took off his scarf and wiped his boots on the welcome mat. He regretted coming in the morning. The place was buzzing with activity. There were many people ordering and Eren looked very busy. Alongside Eren, there was a petite blond girl serving the customer frantically yet quickly. Eren, on the other hand seemed flustered to the end of the world and back. He was juggling taking orders, making coffee, and charging the customers at the same time. By the looks of it, he was failing.__

 _ _

Levi joined the long line. He figured he could make Eren’s day a little busier. Just because he can. The line gradually moved until Levi, being one of the last customers of the morning rush, stared at Eren.

"Oh my god, I am so tired from serving the customers," Eren said, whipping his brow. He looked at the remaining two customers behind Levi. "Do you mind just waiting for a moment? I assume you’ll be here for the rest of the day, so…," he trailed off, gesturing at one the bar seats. Levi nodded.

He turned his gaze to the leather black seat. Only then did he see the raven haired girl occupying it. The most striking feature was her bright red scarf, wound tightly around her neck.

He cleared his throat shifting her attention from the phone she was scrolling through.

"Yes?" she asked. She had high cheek bones, Asian features and shoulder length black hair. She looked eerily similar to him.

"I would like to inform you that you are sitting in my seat." Levi pointed out.

"I don’t see your name written here," she replied.

"My name will be written in your blood if you don’t move," Levi said.

"Ooh scary, should I be wetting my pants?" Red Scarf mocked.

"Yes, now move," Levi waved his hand.

"Or what, you tiny Spock?" she countered, crossing her arms.

"Or I’ll fry your heart and serve in meat pies at Christmas," he challenged, he was getting angry.

_Calm down Levi, not so violent._

"Guys, shut the fuck up," Eren said sounding irritated.

"I’m sorry Eren, just that this shrimp is insistent on sitting right on this seat," Red Scarf turned to Eren. Levi could hear the softness in her voice. It made him want to puke.

"I don’t care, someone can sit elsewhere," he said turning back to the register.

"See, he told you to move," Red Scarf said.

"You know what, I am done with you," Levi growled, "I’ll give you one chance to move, bitch."

"Oh and what is a shorty like you going to—" she was interrupted as Levi picked her up. Yes, picked her up.

"What the fuck? Let me down you shit stain," she yelled as Levi set her down on the chair next to the black one. As he let go of her waist, he heard the customers laugh. He looked over at Eren, he looked more surprised than anything else. Red Scarf looked like she had an aneurism.

"Whoa. What the fuck? Did you just pick up Mikasa? How strong are you?" his eyes were wide.

"Very," Levi replied as he sat on his black chair.

"You can’t just do that," Mikasa said looking at him with rage in her eyes. 

"I’m sorry, you were in my seat," he replied simply.

"Fuck you," she answered. Eren, who by then finished with the customers, looked sternly at Mikasa.

"Levi, meet Mikasa, my sister. Mikasa, this is Levi, the guy I told you about," Eren introduced.

"Oh, so you’re Levi. I see you are as short as he described you to be. Guess you make up in strength," she said.

"Mikasa, be nice," the blonde behind the counter warned.

"Yes, Krista," Mikasa rolled her eyes.

"So, you are Levi. Eren told us a lot about you," Krista said, smiling.

"Hopefully something good," he replied.

Krista laughed, "Don’t worry; Eren would never think of hating on anyone, right Eren?"

"I insult Jean all the time!"

"Well, Jean’s different; he’s more horse-faced than the rest," Krista said.

"I agree," Mikasa chided. Krista walked over to one of the customers at the rear end of the café.

"Sorry Levi, I have been neglecting you," Eren said, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. He seemed to do that a lot.

"It’s okay, hearing your friends talk about the length of Jean’s face is quite the topic of great interest," Levi replied, waving his hand. "I would like a hot cup of whatever-the-fuck you make."

"Oh right. It’ll be up in a minute or two. Armin should be joining us soon, by the way," Eren said.

"What’s next? The President of America would be coming over to discuss your thesis?" Levi sarcastically asked.

"That would be nice. Obama seems like a pretty nice man," Eren replied grinding the coffee beans.

"Sure," Levi rolled his eyes. He took out his laptop and started working on his story. Mikasa leaned over with a disinterested face.

"What are you writing?"

Shut. He closed his laptop as quickly as he opened it. As stupid as it sounds, he doesn’t like it when people see his unfinished work. Erwin and Hanji are of course, an exception.

"What? Don’t you want to show me?" she asked frowning slightly.

"No, get away," he said. She leaned away.

"You know, for a midget you have attitude," she stated.

"For a twenty-two year old you sure are punkie," he replied. She scowled.

"Why are you like this?" she asked, leaning over again.

"Like what?" Eren _slammed_ the drink on the counter, "What the fuck, man?"

"Sorry, that was a bit too energe—Oh hey Armin!" Eren waved.

  _I swear to god if anyone else comes in saying they_ _’_ _re Eren_ _’_ _s friend, I will burn this place down. He has so many friends he can probably have a small army of his own._

"Hi Eren. Who is this?" Armin had a bowl cut that reminded Levi of a coconut. A blonde coconut.

"This is Levi, the guy I told you about who writes and is incredibly shor-sassy," Eren corrected.

"Oh, nice to meet you Levi. I hope Mikasa was nice to you, and Eren hasn’t done anything that could result in a lawsuit," Armin shook Levi’s hand.

"Am I supposed to be expecting that?" Levi asked.

"Yes," Armin laughed. 

"Hey! I am not that hazardous," Eren protested. "Your drink's getting cold, Levi," he pointed out.

"Oh right, thank you," Levi said. He brought the mug up to his lips. He could already smell the coffee. He guessed it was a Cappuccino. He took a small sip, his eyes widening as soon as the coffee touched his tongue. It felt like the Christmas cookies that his mum used to make exploded in his mouth.

During his momentary death because of the taste, he didn’t notice the silence that fell upon the group. All of Eren’s friends were staring intently, and Jean, Krista and some other brunette had joined.

"What brats?" Levi snapped. The brunette girl flinched.

"What do you think about the coffee?" Eren asked.

"It’s good. It reminds me of—" Levi stopped. He doesn’t like exposing too much about himself to others. Eren must have understood, because he changed the topic real quick.

"It’s a Christmas Cookie Cappuccino and five idiots here owe me five bucks each," he looked very triumphant. The others groaned and rolled their eyes.

"So, it is true," Mikasa said sipping her drink casually. "Eren can make coffee good enough for stingy short bastards to say it’s good."

"Excuse you, I make excellent coffee, how dare you doubt it?" Eren protested.

"We didn’t doubt you, we were just really rooting on the fact, you’ll mess up," the brunette girl stated. Levi snorted.

"Shut up, Sasha," Eren retorted.

"I will when you stop being such a closet case, you spilt parfait," she yelled from the table she was serving. Sasha reminded Levi of Hanji in many ways: one being their unruly hair, two being their obnoxious loudness and three being their ability to make a person near them flinch.

"I came out three years ago," Eren said indignantly.

"I remember how Eren came out," Armin added.

"Oh yes, it was a wonderful day," Mikasa commented.

"What happened? I think this would be a great story," Levi said, leaning back into the chair, drinking his coffee.

‘No, you are _not_ going to live it up again," Eren said raising a finger in warning.

"On the great summer morning of 2013, Eren Jaeger woke up, knowing that he would be coming out that day," Jean started. "How did it happen again, Eren?" Eren sighed.

"I baked a cake that said ‘Honey, I’m gay’ and it came out really well," Eren said.

"Unlike you," Armin noted. Eren stuck his tongue out at him.

"I carried the cake atop its platter, or at least I intended to. The door of the kitchen was closed and it was eight in the morning. Mom walked in as I lifted the cake and she bumped right into me," Eren paused, rubbing his temple. It seemed as though he was bracing himself to say the worst (and most embarrassing) part of the story. "The cake went ‘splat’ on the floor. Mom yelled and dad ran in. Both of them stared at me and cake in disappointment," he said.

"Then what did you do, Jaeger?" Jean prompted.

Eren sighed. "I said, 'Good Morning, I am gay.' "

"Dear Lord, that is the stupidest thing you can say," Levi said.

"I panicked! My dad sulked about the waste of good cake for the entire day and my mum was so hung up about the fact that I wasted all the flour," Eren said. "They didn’t even care about my gayness."

"Levi, if you were looking for a very smooth boyfriend, Eren is not a keeper," Jean commented. Eren reached around slapped Jean's ass. Jean yelped. He glared at Eren.

"Nobody is being Eren’s boyfriend. And that includes you, shorty," Mikasa warned.

"How come she can call you names without getting hurt?" Eren whined.

"Because, she looks like me, but taller," Levi said. He took a sip of his coffee.

"In what way do I look like you?" Mikasa asked.

"Well, for one, both of you have a resting bitch face. Your grey eyes look like you are going to kill us all, and you both have rad black hair," Eren listed.

"Nice to know that," Mikasa snorted.

"Guys, I have to go. Ymir said she wants to take me somewhere," Krista announced suddenly. The customers started to leave as the morning rush began to subdue. The others waved at her and Jean mouthed something that made Krista blush and then flip him off.

"Good to know that Krista still got her elegance," Armin said.

"Unlike Eren," Mikasa said. Eren blew a raspberry at her.

"So mature, Eren, so mature," Armin commented.

"Eren is the epitome of maturity. He’s the adult of the year. You should know that, Armin," Levi joked. The group laughed.

Why did Levi feel something bubbling in his heart?

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again. if you enjoyed it please leave kudos. tell me what part you liked best in the comment. game: do you prefer navy blue or stormy grey? tell me in the comments. hope you enjoyed! and Happy New Year! hope 2017 doesnt suck ass
> 
> tumblr: blacklikemydarksoul


	5. Orange Bourbon Tea

With every sneeze, Levi lost a year of his life. He was coughing and sneezing the whole day, and his nose was blocked and stuffy. He knew exactly where this fever came from: his bad decision to stand out in the cold for so long. Of course, with the fever came the side effects. His right nostril was runny and the left, blocked. The headache that tormented him throughout the day, alongside his insomnia, turned his brains to mush and his immune system to dust. His throat was sore, and his body was numb and in pain at the same time. Levi showed signs of this fever only today morning when he woke up, but he suspected the germs were lingering around longer than that.

As soon as he woke up in the morning (does it count as waking up if he didn’t sleep?), he called Erwin and Hanji for help. They came as true friends would, and fed him. He had fallen asleep at least seven times, and luckily, each time he woke up he felt better…by three percent. Whenever Hanji or Erwin came around, Levi felt a lot more comforted. They would keep him company and even cleaned up a bit for him. All while he was bedridden. 

His phone buzzed against the wood of the nightstand. He groaned and turned to grope for his phone. As he switched it on, the light blinded him. He didn’t bother to check the message. He unlocked the phone, still squinting.

_Eren._

He dropped the phone and luckily, it didn’t fall on the floor. Rather, it fell on his face.  He quickly grasped around and brought it back up to his face.

**Eren: Are you okay?**

**Eren: Are you dead?**

**Eren: Hanji came and told u were sick. Are you better now?**

**Eren: Answer me dammit!**

**Levi: Are you mentally sane? The obvious answer is no, like the answers to all your questions**

**Eren: I am going to assume you are fine.**

**Levi: Thanks but you** **’re wrong. Also, I really appreciate your effort in using proper grammar.**

**Eren: You noticed :) I figured it bugs you a lot.**

**Levi: It did.**

**Eren: Where do you live? Oh wait I know**

**Levi: Why?**

**Eren: you** **’ll know**

Levi sighed. He hoped Eren wasn’t planning on coming over. If Eren actually came over, he will kill Eren slowly with his blanket and some bleach. He didn’t want the one person he slightly likes to see in this state. However, knowing Eren, he’s probably on his way.

Levi decided it’s time to get the fuck up and go get something to eat or drink. He slowly pulled his head up before crashing back on the bed again. He groaned and slid out of the bed, his bones hurt like a bitch-baby, and he felt like a bitch-baby. His eyelids were so heavy, maybe he should just sleep. The bed was warm and even though it was the ninth time that his eyes were drooping and it was the middle of the day. At least it was a Sunday.

The doorbell rang and Levi jumped a mile into the air. Okay, his eyes widened slightly. He shuffled out of bed and along his wooden floor, his blanket wrapped around like the tin foil around a burrito. His shivering fingers opened his, seemingly **ice-cold** , doorknob.

Eren stood smiling at the door. His ear-to-ear grin made him look more attractive than anyone could possibly be. His trademark messy, brown pocked out of his grey beanie. His layers of clothes seemed to fall off as he entered the apartment. Seeing him remove his shoes as he walked in gave Levi more life than he would like to admit. Thank Jesus Christ that the other two shit-stains weren’t here.

“Wow, your place is clean as shit,” Eren remarked. He, Levi noticed, had a thermos flask with him.

“I wouldn’t say that it’s clean as _shit_ , but thanks anyway,” Levi said.

“You know what I mean. Oh, I brought a drink. It’s not coffee though,” Eren said, setting down the thermos on the coffee table. Eren grabbed two ceramic cups from Levi’s shelf and walked back into the living, sitting on the couch. Levi wobbled over to the couch, still draped in millions of blankets. He sat next to Eren.

“You are very sick, aren’t you?” Eren asked with a concerned look in his eyes as he poured his tea (?) into the cups.

“No shit,” Levi said. He dissolved into a fit of coughs. Eren placed his hand on Levi’s back, and dear lord, his heart sped up so fast he nearly died. Eren continued to move his hand up and down Levi's back.

_Someone arrest this man. He is killing me with every touch._

 “Do you need to rest or something? Your heart sped up,” Eren said. Levi blushed very hard. He didn’t usually blush easily. He quickly grabbed the cup and smelled the hot liquid. He took a cautious sip. It was very hot, but very orange-y.

“Guess what it is,” Eren said.

“Orange Bourbon tea?” he guessed.

“Bingo,” Eren smiled wide. He drank his own and sighed. “How is the tea?”

“It feels like my mother shoved the sun down my throat,” Levi replied. Eren frowned and cocked his head. “It’s very nice.”

“Thanks, my dad taught me how to make it. It’s really helpful for fevers,” he smiled.

“What does your dad do?” Levi asked.

“Did,” Eren replied, looking down.

“Excuse me?”

“Past tense. My father passed away last year,” Eren said softly.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t know,” Levi replied.

“It’s okay. My father was a doctor,” Eren said smiling softly.

“Oh”

They sat in silence for a while. Levi shivered slightly as he finished his drink.

“Levi,” Eren started.

“Hmm **,** ”

“Where do you come from?” he asked. Levi noticed Eren had completed his drink as well.

“What makes you ask that?” Levi asked.

“Your name sounds French,” Eren shrugged.

“Well, my mom’s family is from France, so…” Levi said. He coughed again.

“Oh, where’s your mom now?” Eren asked.

“She died as well,” Eren looked like he was about to apologise. “Don’t say ‘I’m sorry’. It was a long time ago.”

“How old were you?” Eren asked, sympathy and concern on his face.

“Four, but forget about it. The topic’s too gloomy,” Levi waved his hand in the air. “Do you live with Armin and Mikasa?”

“Yep. Mikasa is like a mother to both of us and Armin is smart. Together they make the perfect housemates,” he said proudly.

“Mikasa is mother duck, Armin is smart, and you are?” Levi raised an eyebrow in question.

“I am there to eat all the food,” he said. He laughed slightly. “I love them to death. They’re like family, you know?”

“I know. Hanji and Erwin are kind of the same. They’re always there for you,” Levi said looking down.

“Want more tea?” Eren asked, stretching slightly.

“Yes, please.” Eren poured the tea into both their cups and sat back. Levi looked at him and then back at his cup. So warm. He lifted the teacup to his face. The steam provided some warmth in the midst of this feverish cold.

“What are you doing?” Eren asked.

“Bathing in the warmth of orange water,” Levi replied. He rubbed the cup against his cheek. Ah, the warmth was more than any heater could provide.

“Are you cold?” Eren asked. “If that’s it, I can help a lot more than the cup.”

“Oh yeah? How?” Levi challenged.  Eren slid closer, and put his arm around Levi and snuggled right up to him. He leaned his head against Levi’s chest and sighed softly. Levi slowly put his arm around Eren’s shoulders shakily.

“Are you warm?” Eren asked looking up. Levi was dying inside, but he was admittedly warm.

“Yeah, thanks. You’ll get a fever too. Get off,” he said in a desperate attempt to stop the reason for his near death. Other than the illness of course.

  However, despite his warning, Eren didn’t move an inch. “No, I want to stay right here. Fuck your illness and its contagiousness,” he said.

“Fine.”

He found no point in arguing with the great opportunity to cuddle Eren Jaeger. He snuggled closer and the warmth from Eren was so comforting, he was feeling sleepy. He started to nod off, his eyelids closed, and he drifted off. _Ah, sweet sleep._

Sweet sleep probably wasn’t the best way to describe his sleep patterns. Despite the warmth, Levi’s insomnia and fever didn’t cooperate. He kept drifting in and out of sleep. Each time he woke up, he felt worse and worse. He looked at the clock hung above his T.V.

 5:44 PM.

 He looked to his side to see Eren’s brown, messy hair was messed in the most disgusting (adorable) way. He, luckily, didn’t drool but he was wrapped in a snake-like fashion around Levi. Oh God, how didn’t he have a heart ejaculate out of his ribcage? It’s a medical miracle!

He slowly made his way out of Eren’s grasp and stretched, slightly moaning as his back muscles relaxed. He picked up the empty cups and walked to the kitchen. Once they were clean, he decided it was time for a long shower to clean the dirt and drool from every cell if possible. He stripped down and got into the shower, surrounded by glass walls. He turned the water to ‘hotter than Satan’s butthole’ and stood face first.

Edgy as shit. That’s who he was.

He ran his hand through his hair and sighed deeply. Why, in the name of all good things, is Eren Jaeger so fucking amazing? Why did his heart always have to beat so hard around him? So many questions and yet there was no answer.

A voice at the back of his head, suspiciously sounding like Hanji, reminded him that it could be because he _might_ like Eren. Not just as a friend either.

No. He shook his head in denial. Fuck to the no. He looked down to his hands and realised that he had spent so much time in the shower that his hands gave him a glimpse into his future. He turned off the water and used his white towel to dry himself off, and tied his towel around his waist.

He heard something, or more precisely someone, moving around outside the door. Eren’s voice came through the door.

 “Good morning, Levi!” Levi could imagine his million-watt smile, “I am going to leave. I hope your fever gets better. Also, I made toast and eggs for you. Bye!” His footsteps got fainter as he left and soon the door slammed behind him.

Levi brushed his teeth (a whole two minutes and a cap of mouthwash) and walked out to dress himself. Once he looked moderately decent in black jeans and a blue button up, his grumbling stomach led him to the kitchen where the promised toast and eggs sat. Oh God, so good.

They tasted better than anything else on this planet did. Levi decided it’d only be better for him and the general community if he had tea. He put the kettle on the stove. As the kettle screamed, his phone screamed along with it.

Who else could he expect than his two shit stains? His caller ID read Hanji.

“What is it?”

“Ah, so cold like ice. Nice to know you haven’t warmed up because a certain person was cuddling you last night,” they laughed.

“Shut up,” he retorted. He let the kettle off the stove and poured the tea into his blue teacup. “How would you even know?”

“I came in to check on you last night. I saw you both all cuddled up and warm. I just had to take a picture so that I can make fun until the day you die,” they chuckled.

“Delete the picture now, Hanji,” he growled into his phone.

“Or else what?”

“I will string you up like Pinocchio and give you to some homeless kid for Christmas,” he countered.

“You’re five-foot-three. Get real, Levi,” Hanji replied. Levi hung up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so I am not dead. I am so sorry for such late update. I literally abandoned this for three months. But for good reason: I had three different types of exams (Unit Test 4, IBT, Finals) consecutively and only now am I free. I am expecting to complete this by Friday or Saturday, so expect continuous uploads. Thank you for reading and click that kudos button if you want more Eren and Levi fluff and comment down below with your suggestions and correction (that rhymed!).
> 
> BYE!
> 
> tumblr: blacklikemydarksoul


	6. White Minty Latte

Levi walked quickly up to the door of the café. He wasn’t ready to take any more chances. His fever went down by degrees in the past few days, although his headache and sore throat stayed.  To avoid both freezing to death and a new course of cold, he had put on more clothes than ever. 

As he went in, he saw Eren bent over a piece of paper writing. Jean was sitting on a stool nearby, scrolling through his phone, a cigarette held between his teeth. Levi looked around before seating himself on his usual chair. There weren’t many customers today. Eren looked up and smiled at Levi. 

“Hey there. You’re here. I didn’t think you’d get better that quick,” Eren said. 

“I am just a ball of surprises,” Levi replied. Eren chuckled at that. Levi took out his notebook for a change. Ever since Sunday, Eren had been swinging around his place, brewing up different herbal teas and other concoctions that are “sure heal you in no time”. He was grateful, really, for without that, he’d be dying, but he still needed to act like a douchebag. He had a reputation to keep. 

“But you’re better, and that’s all that matters,” Eren said. 

“Please stop with the sappiness you cringe-y bastards,” Jean said, looking up briefly from his phone. 

“You’re just jealous because you can’t get a date and we are so comfortable around each other that we can act sappy,” he countered. Levi looked up sharply. The air drained out of his chest. Eren’s ears turned bright red.

 “I didn’t mean _that_ way, of course,” Eren corrected. Jean snorted. “Yeah, right.”  Eren blew a raspberry. Jean and Eren started to fight again.

 Levi shook his head. He concentrated on his notebook, twirling his pencil between his fingers. He scratched his head and stared at the blank page. It was intimidating. He turned his head slightly to the left in perplexity. For some reason, since Sunday, he hasn’t been able to write. Not even a single word. Every time he wrote a sentence, his anxiety pulled him back, made him read the sentence again, doubt it and delete it. Writer’s block was his biggest enemy. He tore and scrunched up the paper on which he had crossed out ideas. He frowned deeper in frustration and closed his eyes. Maybe a little rest will help. After all, he had spent a whole doing the exact same thing he was doing now. He laid his head against the cold counter.

 “Are you okay? Is it the fever?” Eren asks. He puts his hand forward to touch Levi’s forehead.

  _Shitting hell. Eren’s hand is on his head. What do normal people do in this shithole of a situation?_

 He slapped Eren’s hand away.

  _Nice going, fucker._

  “I can’t write,” Levi mumbled.

 “Why?”

 “Because my brain has turned to mush after hanging out with idiots,” Levi replied.

 “Jean, get the fuck out of here,” Eren barks. Jean gives him the finger in response. “Well, that backfired. Why don’t you take a break?”

 “I can’t. I can’t afford the time to do so,” Levi said.

 “Who cares if you don’t have time? Isn’t it better to be super motivated and inspired to complete work in one day than to drag yourself to write every day and end up not even writing a word?” Eren asked. He stopped and took a breath after that sentence.

 “Sure, I guess. However, I can’t stop working. It’s difficult not being productive,” Levi argued.

 Eren rolled his eyes. “Fuck you. I can’t sit for three seconds to do my essay, and you can’t stop being productive. What kind of bullshit is this? Still, as I said, take a break. Don’t write anything today and I bet you will be up and working by tomorrow,” he promised, flashing him a big smile.

 Levi was a naturally stubborn person. He didn’t listen to any one, excluding his late mother and occasionally Google. But there was a single thought in his mind that prompted Levi to listen to Eren. Maybe Eren might smile if he listens.

 Levi pushed his notebook away. “Fine, I’ll listen to you.” Eren smiled. Not a grin nor a tiny curve of his lips, but rather a slightly toothy grin that made him look like the sun.

 “I will now, dear sir, fix you a drink,” he said, winking at Levi. Levi’s throat went dry and his palms became sweaty.  _Not now gay thoughts. Act natural._

 “Good, and get me something to eat as well. I’m starving,” Levi said, mentally applauding himself. He leaned back into his chair and watched Eren brew the coffee. His movements seemed almost natural and in-built.  How long had he been doing this?

 After a while, Eren placed a cup of coffee in front of Levi. The smooth snow-like top had a mint leaf topping it. Levi cautiously picked up the cup; his fingertips were slightly in pain from the heat of the coffee.

 “What is this?” Levi asked, in a more disgusted tone than he had intended to speak in. Eren’s face fell in slight sadness.

 “Won’t you try it before you judge it?” Eren asked, his face drooping.

 See, Levi was never good at handling with people. His words often come out in a way that he soon regrets. And apologies from him seem empty.

 “I-I didn’t mean it like that. I just wanted to know what it was,” Levi explained. Eren immediately brightened up.

 “I know. I was just playing with you,” Eren grinned. “It’s a White Minty Latte.”

 Levi flipped him off and glared. He tentatively brought the cup to his mouth and took a sip. The white minty latte was a creamy, smooth, and subtle concoction that doesn’t overwhelm on either the white chocolate or the mint, creating a beautiful ice skating rink of deliciousness in his mouth.

 “How is it?” Eren asked.

 “Fucking weird and sweet,” Levi said.

 “You hurt my feelings, Knight Levi,” Eren feigned, putting his hand to his chest.

 “Pleased to know,” Levi replied.

 “No, tell me. How does it taste?” Eren asked.

 “It’s good,” Eren brightened up. “Don’t get cocky. I’m just telling it as it is,” he said.

 “Thanks. It’s my personal favourite, you see,” he said.

 “Oh.”

“Now that you’re free, tell me about yourself. I mean I know your name and all, but I want to know more. About your friends, your family, your philosophy, everything!” he said, putting his hands into the air.

 “Sure, whatever you want. But, only if you ask the questions. I am bad with words and conversations,” Levi said, finishing his drink.

 “You’re a fucking author. How can you possibly be bad with words?” he asked.

 “Don’t question my abilities.”

 “Sure,” he rolled his eyes. “Can you please wait for some time? I will have to finish my shift, anyway.”

 “Yeah. Just give me refills,” Levi said. Eren grinned and nodded. Levi loved his enthusiasm.

 Levi sat there, watching Eren greet customers, make coffee, and serve it. He seemed so at home here.  Levi stayed for over two hours, chatting with Jean (he got irritated after some time), and staring at Eren. Eren occasionally told Levi some interesting anecdote about a customer or about his friends. It was enjoyable, just sitting doing nothing. However, Levi can’t get too used to it.

 Eventually, the clock struck seven. Eren looked up and then sighed. Right on cue, Krista came through the glass doors. She waved at them, smiling softly.

“Hey, guys. How are you all? Krista asked.  Jean grunted in response and Eren smiled and waved. Krista went behind the counter and pulled the apron over her head. “Are you going to go now, Eren?”

“Yep,” he said. He removed his apron and hung it upon a hook. He shrugged on his coat kept in the back room and came out. “Bye, you guys.”

He collected a bag and two drinks. He came out to the other side of the counter and smiled at Levi. “Thanks for waiting for me. Shall we go?” he asked. Levi nodded.

As they walked out into the bitter cold, Eren passed one of the cups to Levi.  He walked ahead, leaving Levi to run after him. Curse Levi’s short ass legs.

“Wait up!” he yelled. Eren stopped and turned around.

“Where are we even going?” Levi asked once he felt like his lungs had enough oxygen.

“To the park, of course,” he grinned. He slowed down, allowing Levi to keep up. The path to the park was a short one but once they reached there, it was already seven thirty and the sun had begun to set.

 “I’m sorry Levi. I didn’t think it’d be dark. If you want to go home—”

 “No, it’s fine” Levi interrupted. He took a sip from his cup and followed Eren to a bench near the lake in the park. Levi and Eren sat in silence for some time watching the people pass by. At a point, a woman walked past with three dogs. Levi felt that he wanted to pet the dogs.

 “You said you wanted to ask questions right? So ask. Don’t just keep me waiting here,” Levi said.

 “Yeah, right. Sorry. Are you ready, though?” Eren asked.

 “What is that supposed to mean?”

  “I ask many questions when I want to get to know a person. I actually even prepared a questionnaire,” he dug out a sheaf of papers and waved it in Levi’s face.

 “Uh, is this going to be long?” Levi asked.

 “Probably, but don’t worry. We have all the time in the world,” Eren said, grinning almost like a maniac.

 “Oh God”

 “First question: What’s your philosophy in life?” Eren asked, looking down in the paper.

 “What kind of question is that?”

 “Just answer it.”

 “I don’t have a philosophy or at least I never thought of one,” Levi answered awkwardly.

 “This man,” Eren muttered. “Second question: If you’re in a bad mood, do you prefer to be left alone or be with someone?” he asked.

 “That’s an interesting question. I prefer being alone,” Levi said. He finished his drink. Eren snorted.

 “Not surprising,” he said. Levi scowled at that.

 “Are you a dog or cat person?” Eren asked.

 “That’s an easy question. Obviously, I like dogs,” Levi answered. Eren brightened up so quickly.

 “I love dogs. That’s why when we moved in together, Mikasa, Armin, and I brought a dog,” he said proudly.

 “You’ve a dog? What’s its name?” Levi asked, now almost excited. Eren brought out his phone.

 “I’ll show you a picture. Here,” he shoved his phone into Levi’s hands. The picture displayed was of a cute cream coloured Labrador, its tongue hanging out. “His name is Monsieur Le Floof,” he states proudly.

 “Monsieur Le what now?” Levi joked. “I am pretty sure that that’s my uncle’s name,” he said. Eren hit his leg in indignation.

 “Excuse you, your uncle’s name is Kenny,” Eren said.

 “How would you know that?” Levi asked, raising an eyebrow.

 “I stalk you,” Eren said, laughing.

 "Should I be worried?” Levi asked.

 “Maybe, that’s for you to decide.”

 They sat in the cold weather for hours, just talking. Eren apparently had a lot to talk about, from family, to his past and even the colour of his walls. Levi on the other hand, didn’t want to talk about most things, but the longer they sat together, the more he felt himself open up. Eventually, they got so wound up in their conversation, that they didn’t even notice the little flakes of snow falling gently on their hair, eyelashes, and clothes. As the night started to set in and the temperature dropped further down, they decided to part. As they left, and Levi would never admit this, he felt warmer than he would feel in a million jackets.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uuh, so i am v. late. And i have excuses: exams!! hurray  
> fucking shit, i sat and studied for two months and got the worst marks. but atleast i finished all the chapters. If you like this remmeber to leave a kudos, and a comment. Bookmark it for more updates. 
> 
> thanks again!
> 
> tumblr: blacklikemydarksoul


End file.
